


Just a prank

by MJays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (click on it), I hope you'll click on it, I'm so sorry if this has been done before you see I only recently joined this fandom, M/M, Mentions of Remus's transformations though nothing graphic, Mwahaha uhm well I can't write, Swear words (nothing too brutal), The Marauder's Map, The precious boys are fighting, WARNINGS:, Why because didn't you hear angst is where this pairing is at, oh well, this is a wolfstar fic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJays/pseuds/MJays
Summary: Sirius knows that he did a stupid mistake, telling Severus to go and check out what's beyond that fucking willow. What he didn't really stop to think about, was that there could be more consequences than receiving Snape’s revenge or the teacher’s punishments. // He begged again for Remus to look at him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I humbly apologize in advance for all that is wrong, because I’ve only ever read the Swedish versions of HP so names and such might be off.

There had been occasions where Remus had had to chase a stomping Sirius all through the castle. Never before though, had their roles been reversed. Well, maybe stomping was a bit of an exaggeration. Remus could barely stand, and much less walk. He was swaying dangerously even as he held on to the railing of the moving stair case, refusing to hold onto Sirius like he normally did.

“Rems?” Sirius tried to get his boyfriend’s attention for the utmost time. “Can you at least look at me?”  
The other boy simply huffed, striding off the staircase the moment it shakily connected to the floor of Gryffindor’s common room. Remus didn’t like the hospital wing, so by his fifth year he was released from the hospital wing after only spending one routine night there, provided he promised to rest in their dormitory for at least two days more. Adding to that, this full moon had been particularly bad. Sirius didn’t remember the werewolf ever clawing himself up this badly. So this quick stride that Remus tried to pull off, wasn’t good enough in the means of resting.

“Moony, you need to calm down,” Sirius tried again, sighing exasperatedly. “You’re going to make me have to drag your passed out ass to Pomfrey again, so slow down,” he ordered, but when he was finished they’d already reached the portrait of the fat lady.

“Banana fritters,” Remus said tiredly, still ignoring Sirius. The fat lady swung open, even though the password had been changed to draconis the previous night. Remus climbed in through the entrance, ignoring the way Sirius was trying to help him do so. The raven haired boy huffed, getting irritated by how much Remus was blowing him off.  
He finally decided to stop trying to ignore what he knew was bugging his boyfriend, and dug into what he knew would become an argument. “Nothing happened, alright? Everything turned out okay, so you don’t have to make a huge deal out of it!” There were only a few Gryffindor’s currently in the common room, and most of them turned to glance at what was going on. Neither boy payed the others any mind and kept heading up to the dormitory assigned to them.

“Remus,” Sirius groaned as he closed the door to the small room behind them, dragging a hand through his messy curls. “Is it too much to ask for you to just calm down and look at all this reasonably? It’s okay now, nothing happened!”

Finally, he got a response, as Remus turned around to glare at him. Remus in himself (werewolf aside) wasn’t very much of a threatening being. He read books, ate chocolate and knitted oversized sweaters. Adding to that, he currently looked weather bitten and tired and honestly, like the slightest gust of wind could knock him over. Still, the glare made Sirius stomach contort slightly, because there had been rare occasions in which it was directed at him. “That’s right nothing happened!” Remus said loudly, not making a move to lay down like he’d promised Madame Pomfrey he’d do the second he got back from the infirmary. “Because if something did happen, there would be a lot of hellish trouble right now!”

“Bloody hell, Moony,” Sirius sighed, dragging his hands down his face instead. “If you’d just go to sleep for a bit.” Sleep was exactly what he’d had in mind for them to do when they got back, because neither had had a lot of it. Remus never slept well a few days before or during the transformation, and Sirius had had to stay up the entirety of the previous to the previous night to wait for James to come back from the whumping willow. The one after it he’d instead had to meet up with all kinds of teachers until late hours. They both needed it, and it was kind of tradition for them to sleep an entire day together after that time of the month. Sirius took a step closer only for Remus to take a determined step back.

Remus’s glare turned even more lethal, so Sirius tried to patch it up with a better choice of words. “Okay, okay, I get that it was really stupid,” he answered, putting his hands up. He noticed that Remus hands had started shaking, and he had the strong urge to reach out and grab them as he always did when he’d seen it happen before. He held himself back though, because Remus still looked like he could murder him. That made Sirius pretty mad in return, because honestly, he’d expected at least his boyfriend to let him catch a break. Off course he regretted laying that stupid comment to Snape, but it had just been an innocent joke. He hadn’t thought that Severus would actually go down the tunnel, that was just stupid. Remus should be mad at the Slytherin boy instead, the one who was truly at fault if you looked at the facts! In an attempt to defend himself, Sirius started talking again.

“You know that it’s Severus we’re talking about, tight? It’s obvious that his purpose on this earth is to rile me up, so it wasn’t all my fault. Besides, it’s not like I forced him to go there,” Sirius said, furrowing his brow and reaching a hand out to grab Remus’s and drag him to at least sit down. Why did he have to be so stubborn to have a stupid argument now of all times? But Remus simply slapped his arm away, hands shaking visibly worse, even if just seconds had passed since Sirius last looked at them. In a futile attempt to quench that, the shorter boy aggressively crossed his arms and hugged himself tightly.

“Then forget about Severus,” he nearly snarled. It wasn’t that he was going to let go of Sirius putting another student in life threatening danger that easily, but he knew that their ever going grudge made Sirius a bit blindsided. At least until he’d had time to think about his actions properly. But Remus didn’t want to give him time to ponder, because, maybe selfishly, there was something else that bothered him just as much. “How could you do that to me?” Remus didn’t bother to hide the hurt from his tone, because for once, it was important that his boyfriend actually understood how he really felt.

He got no answer. Sirius eyes widened, and his lips parted slightly, but only a breath escaped him. They kept staring at each other, and Remus hated how he felt his eyes start to sting. After another beat of silence, he decided that if Sirius wasn’t going to give him an answer, he wasn’t going to wait around for one. Sniffling, he took a step to march out of the dorm room. It wasn’t very well thought through, but he wanted to head wherever he could to get away from the person he never thought he could be this upset with.  
Sirius was stronger than him on a regular basis, but just a day and a half from a full moon, he knew he was far too weak to resist. Just the fact that Sirius would even use his strength as an advantage to keep Remus where he couldn’t stand to be, kind of hurt. But as he got turned back around and saw the desperation in his boyfriend’s eyes, he nearly forgave him for that. Nearly.

“Rems-“ Sirius started, trying to find the right words. But he was bad at that. So bad, the only time he could properly express what he was feeling was when he was mad, and all anger had seemed to run out of him. Left was this ache in his chest, because he’d known he’d done a mistake the minute James had run to fetch Severus. But the pain lay in that he’d hurt Remus as well, without even realising it. The one he cared most about in the world, and yet he hadn’t given a thought to how he felt about this whole ordeal. That he couldn’t find his words didn’t seem to matter much, because soon Remus had picked his back up.

“You could have made me kill him,” he nearly shouted, breaths coming faster. Suddenly the tears that had hid in his eyes were starting to fall down scarred cheeks. Remus then pulled his wrists away from Sirius hold. Sirius let go the moment he did, and without either having time to do a thing, Remus’s legs gave out and he collapsed down to his knees by the force of the tug. When the boy collapsed (a worryingly regular occurrence throughout their years together), Sirius would usually force him back up to the hospital wing without hesitation, carrying his constantly protesting boyfriend to a sighing nurse. This time though, he just hovered, biting his lower lip. At least Remus hadn’t blacked out or anything.

Supporting himself on a nearby trunk, Remus quickly wiped away the tears with the thick sleeve that hung past his hand. He shook his head but made no move to get up, ignoring Sirius’s worry. “I- I couldn’t- I can’t-”

He cut himself off, and Sirius swallowed. He’d seemingly done something much worse than he’d ever realised. Scaring Snape was one thing, because even though what he did was bad, the Slytherin boy had gone out of his way to make life awful for people that Sirius cared about too. It was kind of what they did, and the joke had gone too far. He hadn’t ever meant for it, honestly. It had been another one of his stupid slip ups. 

With all of the meetings with teachers, the constant concern of not getting to check up on Remus, and no sleep at all, he hadn’t really stopped to think about anything. But now, he realised that it was his fault that his own boyfriend had nearly had his biggest fear made reality. He couldn’t even imagine how it must have felt losing control enough to kill. The mere thought of himself being at fault for putting Remus through it made shivers run down his spine, and he felt his own hands shaking slightly now too. Sirius had finally found his voice, but he knew there was nothing he could say, knew it would only make things worth. He waited quietly, still hovering worriedly, as Remus’s strained and frightened breathing slowly started to even back out.

Sirius couldn’t take it for too long, and opened his mouth to finally say something. It got shattered by, just as the first syllable came out, Remus saying, “Just g-go. I want to be alone.”

“I’m sorry, but we can’t take this right now Remus, you have to calm down,” Sirius decided on, because he knew that it was what was the most pressing matter. “Have you tried to eat anything yet?” He knew both of them, well, probably all four of the Marauders, had emergency chocolate stored in their trunks. Remus simply glared at him again, as if asking him what right he had to care for the others well being.

Sirius sighed yet another time, nodding. He looked down to cover his eyes with his hair, never noticing as they’d grown moist. He knew that he would only keep riling his boyfriend up, and that it probably was best giving him some space. He would have to find a way to apologize for the trauma he caused more than one student later, but for now he knew anything would make things worse. Slowly getting up, he walked out the door with the conscious effort of not glancing back as Remus sniffled.  
Once out of the common room, he spotted James, apparently sitting in his usual spot by the far corner.

“How’s he taking it?” The other Gryffindor asked, and it kind of hurt that his best friend had realised what Remus was rightfully upset about before he did it himself. Some boyfriend he was.

“He’s probably going to make himself pass out soon, would you help him?” Sirius said in a monotone voice, collapsing down in one of the bigger arm chairs by the fire. He’d probably sleep there tonight, so best pick the best seat.

James sighed gloomily, nodding. “Off course, I’ll meet up with you later,” he answered, instantly closing his book and getting up. Standing up, he looked back to quickly to reassure his friend. “It’ll be fine, like always.”

Sirius just muttered incoherently in response, looking down solemnly. The tears came falling without his permission. He wasn’t so sure he’d done something forgivable this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Oops.

Remus sobbed breathlessly into the blanket, pained wails being the only sound that filled the earie silence of the house. He’d had trouble breathing for a long while, he’d hyperventilated until he nearly passed out when the sobs started tearing out of his throat. But he didn’t care too much about, couldn’t focus his thoughts enough to even begin to calm down. He clutched his wrist tighter, not to stem the small rivers of blood running down it, but to find a way to ground himself to reality. 

He’d nearly killed Severus. He’d nearly killed James. He would have done it. Just seconds longer, and he knew he would have lost the last remaining piece of control. The wolf didn’t care about its own pain; it didn’t care about causing deaths. It wanted to kill, needed to hunt. 

Remus knew that there were consequences from always shutting the wolf in, for not letting it run through the forest or even howl to the moon. But he didn’t understand the width of the suppression until the smell of humans suddenly came, closer and closer. 

He sobbed and coughed and gasped, and Gods. How did this happen. Five years, and no one had ever gotten in the tunnel, but they nearly made it all the way into the house. Remus knew that if the wolf could figure out the way down in it, it everything would have ended badly. 

Even though it… didn’t, Remus knew what he had to do. The entire school would know about his condition by morning, no doubt about it. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures would come for him, and who knew what they’d do once they figured out he’d gone undocumented in their registry for his entire life. A crime not only he was guilty for, but his parents as well. Especially his father, working in the department himself, even specializing in werewolves. He’d get fired, and never get a job again. Remus would be taken into custody, to land up who knows where. A part of Remus knew that he deserved whatever was in store for him, but his father didn’t. Dumbledore would probably get into trouble too for taking him in, maybe even his mother for lying. All because he was so stupidly childish to believe that the wolf, that a werewolf, could be safe. 

He should have known better; he did know better! How had he let himself be talked into going to a bloody school, filled with curious children and daring teenagers? Had he been so desperate for a normal life that he’d decided to risk others safety’s’? 

It didn’t matter anymore. He had nothing to turn back to, the secret was out. His normal life was over, and now it was going back to being on the run. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into the silence, tugging at his hair, clenching his blood soaked wrist. “I’m so sorry.”

He would be leaving his friends without saying good bye. He’d be leaving Sirius, be leaving his home. 

He knew that if he stayed longer, they’d be coming for him. Someone always fetched him. In the beginning it was Madame Pomfrey, and by the end of their second year it was Sirius, James and Peter. But he doubted they would come. James must have heard the horrid ways the wolf had tried to pound through the door to the tunnel, must have felt so betrayed. But the Department would certainly come, maybe Filch or someone would be sent down to contain him until they did. 

It took a lot of willpower to get up from the floor, but he knew he had to. He couldn’t do this to his family, to his principal, not after everything they’d done for him. Another cry escaped him as his torn leg started supporting his weight. It had been the only way to stop the wolf from getting through the hatch. But it was more than that, it had thirsted so much for blood, that even its own had seemed to be a reward. 

Everything started spinning as he got to his knees, his vision blurry from exhaustion. Desperately wiping his tears away on his long sleeves, he took support on the nearby wall and stood shakily. It would have to work. Dis-casting all of the spells that blocked the heavy metal door, he soon found himself outside, breathing in the cold air. He didn’t stop for it though, he kept heading straight towards the woods, silently hoping no one saw him through the starting rays of sun. 

He stumbled on, and when he finally reached the trees he had to support himself on every other one as he stumbled. If his mind wasn’t as jumbled, he’d probably realise that he was smearing the blood from his arms on them, leaving an unmistakable trail. But he could barely command his legs to move forward, much less get any clearer thought than those that told him to get away. To run before they all knew. It was war times, so he knew that it was all unforgivable, that he was. 

He’d only gotten a miserably short distance when his battered leg got caught in a fallen branch, successfully getting him to his knees. 

“Oh fucking bloody damn tr-“ Remus started to mutter vehemently, dragging his legs back up, when a familiar voice cut through the silence. 

“Remus,” Dumbledore said calmly, standing just a few yards away from him. Magic fog still sizzled from his transportation. Remus head snapped towards him, making his blurry vision get even worse. It took a moment for him to register that, yes, the headmaster was really standing there. Bloody brilliant idea running away had been. 

Dumbledore raised his hands slowly, showing he held no wand and meant no harm. But Remus didn’t feel safe despite it. Dumbledore was, apart from his friends, the last person he wanted to see. He was the only one who had ever trusted the wolf. And this was what it’d led to. Remus felt the silent tears start to fall again without his permission. 

“I nearly killed Severus,” he said before his mind had processed it. His voice sounded empty. 

“I know what happened,” Dumbledore answered, just as calmly as before. He made no move to get closer, or to grip his wand. “You need to calm down, lad.”

“You don’t understand. I would have done it,” Remus continued, shaking his head. “I- I would have killed him.” He tried to suppress the sob, but it came either way. Dumbledore knew, but he didn’t get it. He hadn’t been there; he hadn’t seen the wolf before. No one understood its bloodthirst, not Dumbledore, not Severus, and not Sirius. None of his friends, obviously, because then they’d not want to have anything to do with him. 

Dumbledore seemed like he was contemplating him, and it scared Remus that he didn’t know what the man was doing, why he wasn’t doing anything. Was he stalling him until the people supposed to catch him showed up?

“I don’t want to go back,” he nearly begged, his voice so frightened. “I can’t- I- They’ll all-”

“No one knows about this except for Severus Snape, and teachers are talking to him right in this moment. No one will find out about this,” Dumbledore explained, now taking small steps forward.

“That doesn’t matter,” Remus cried, not realising he was nearly yelling at his headmaster. “I can’t go back, I can’t-“

Dumbledore cut him off this time, now just feet away. “You need to try and calm down, I understand that this is a lot for you, Remus. Come back to the castle, and we’ll sort this all out.”

Remus just stared at him, hands shaking as he clutched himself tightly. He wanted to get away, couldn’t stay. But he was weak and he was in pain, and suddenly, warm arms held him. Remus eyes widened as his brain slowly picked up on what was going on, but by then he didn’t have the power to resist. Remus wasn’t sure if his legs would’ve hold him up, had Dumbledore let him go, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. His shoulders shook with the violent sobs, muffled in a thick robe, but the wizard just kept on hugging him. 

The last thought he had before he finally, unwillingly caved in to unconsciousness, was that he must be the most selfish person there ever was. 

 

Remus hadn’t spoken to Sirius for thirteen days now. He kept track, because it was so hard to think about anything other than that as he tried to fall asleep at night. Especially seeing as, he had to constantly listen to the breathing of said boy in the next bed over. That was what made it easy for him to tell that it took hours for Sirius to fall asleep too. Remus knew that Sirius felt bad about it, and off course he knew him well enough to tell that it was sincere. Remus didn’t raise his voice often, and especially not to Sirius who got enough of that from his loud mother in the summers. Furthermore, he didn’t go full weeks ignoring his boyfriend. 

The one time they’d gone that long without talking to each other had been when Sirius cornered him to demand what he wasn’t saying. It was in their second year, and Sirius wanted to know who made all of those scars across his skin. Remus had kept on denying it with lame excuses of clumsiness, so Sirius had stopped talking to him for many days. He still remembered how much it hurt being that ignored, even though he knew that he deserved it.

But this time around, he was the one doing it to Sirius, to their relationship, and it made him feel absolutely awful. He wanted to blame someone else, be mad at Sirius, or Snape or anyone. But ultimately it all got directed at the werewolf. The werewolf that would forever be a part of him, and so he found himself loathing on himself the most. 

That didn’t mean he could handle talking to Sirius though. Didn’t mean that it hurt any less, seeing his face and just relieving the horrible feeling of betrayal and distrust.

Time and time again he asked himself how Sirius could do that. Sirius had tried to explain himself a few times, but Remus had vehemently shut him off, not wanting to hear it because he could see in Sirius’s face that he didn’t have an excuse. He called it an accident, an irresponsible and foolish blurt. Remus had been very close to hit him, or to break down, all of the times. 

James tried to talk to Remus too. Remus didn’t really know what James was thinking, but he knew that the other teen was also upset with Sirius, even though they still talked to each other. Honestly, the reason that Remus avoided him too wasn’t because he didn’t want to hear Sirius’s words through someone else’s mouth. He couldn’t bear to look at James either, not after having such a strong primal urge to rip him to shreds just days earlier. He wasn’t sure how James took that, but he knew he was too much of a coward to face it at the moment.

Maybe he avoided Peter too. Man, he was just awful, wasn’t he? But Peter wanted them all to make up, wanted Remus to talk to Sirius. Just like everyone seemed to want. 

He knew that he couldn’t avoid everyone for the rest of his time on Hogwarts, but for then, he needed too. His conversations with Lily were cut short, and he ran out of his meetings with McGonagall (she was, together with Slytherin’s head of house, assorted to ‘solve’ this entire situation) as soon as he was allowed to. 

He buried down in his muggle books in the library instead. When he wasn’t there, he was wandering in the forbidden forest (he was part of the reasons it was forbidden after all. There weren’t any real dangers at daylight, anyway.) In addition, he went to bed before the others got to their dorm and left long before they woke up. That worked out surprisingly well for him, especially as he used lock and sound proofing spells on his bed curtains and hid his name from the marauders map. 

The first one he really managed to unwillingly run into, was Severus Snape. Remus had been on his way to his hideout nook in the library once more, when he nearly bumped his forehead with the Slytherin that had stopped walking to stare at him.

He looked up to see that it was a glare even, and Severus had his arms rigidly crossed. “Lupin,” was all he said, but from that, Remus knew that he wanted to talk. Luckily, there weren’t any other students in that particular hallway (most weren’t awake at that hour). Unluckily, Remus knew that meant it’d be harder to get away, and harder to avoid an argument. 

He clutched his books tighter to his chest, fingers getting white from the grip. He’d known that he’d bump into Severus eventually, and his plan had been to apologize when he did. He knew that any apology would be meek and worthless, but he needed Severus to know that none of the marauders had meant to put him at risk like that, that it hadn’t been planned, but that he was sorry either way. “Severus, I-“ was how far he got in his weak explanation before the boy nearly hissed at him to cut him off. 

“I always knew there was something off about you, Lupin,” Severus said vehemently, but his lips curved into a mischievous grin. One that wasn’t to be trusted. “And here I thought it was just the poverty and mud in your blood.”

Remus ignored the comments about his family, partly because he understood Severus being mad. But also, there was a much more pressing matter at hand. 

“You can’t tell anyone,” Remus said, but his voice betrayed that he wasn’t sure of himself. Sure, Snape would be in a big heap of trouble as well if he broke the promise he’d made to Dumbledore and to the headmasters. But still, Remus knew what most wizards thought about werewolves. How they were criminals in hiding, deserving of death or Azkaban. Handing him in to the registry would be ‘the heroic’ thing to do, now that Voldemort was recruiting every which one. 

“But I’m not the one who did that, am I?” Severus said, grin widening. Remus couldn’t help the slight step back that he took when he said that. He knew where to hit to make it hurt, apparently. So the Slytherin boy continued on the same track. “Your precious friends might finally be realizing their mistake. Black obviously tried to get rid of you. And Potter went through what I did, correct? It wouldn’t surprise anyone if Pettigrew went with him and Black instead of siding with the monster.”

Remus pursed his lips tightly, telling himself that Severus’s words couldn’t hurt as they were all things he’d already thought about. He had more faith in Sirius than believing “getting rid” of Remus would be the reason he told Severus to find him. What made things hard was that he couldn’t find another reason. To have Severus repeat all the doubts creeping on him wasn’t fun, none the less. 

“He didn’t do it on purpose. None of it was planned,” Remus finally decided on, because he didn’t want to answer what Severus just said.

Severus just sneered. “Yeah, and none of the things the four of you ever did to me was ever planned. All unlucky accidents, I’m sure. At least that’s what the incompetent teachers write them off as, just like this time.”

Remus fingers were going white, and he was surely rumpling the papers in his hold. Not that he could care less when he saw the hurt in Severus’s eyes. He knew that there’d be no reasoning then, even though he wanted to apologize time and time again. He’d try to again, when Severus had had some time to process it just like Remus needed himself.

“Severus… I know that I don’t deserve it. You have every right to hate me,” Remus said quietly, trying to keep his breathing under control. “But I’m begging you.” 

Silence met him for a long moment after he’d asked the impossible favour of keeping his secret. 

“Always trying to get out of everything,” Snape finally said, shaking his head. “But remember, Lupin.” The stare that he fixed him with was lethal. “I’m not the bad guy here. You are the one who tried to murder me. You’re the monster.”

Remus could do nothing but nod slightly, because they both knew it was the truth. 

Severus then started walking past him, hitting his shoulders together slightly with Remus’s tightly drawn ones. “I won’t tell anyone for now,” Severus said just as he’d passed, continuing down the corridor. A moment before he turned the corner, though, he turned back to face Remus, that unnatural grin back on his face. “You should be careful, though. Never know who has it out for a werewolf. Especially one that’s without its pack.”

And he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read and reviewed last chapter, thank you!!! (all the love)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you so much as slightly enjoyed this, it would really mean a lot to me if you’d be so kind to drop a review?  
> //hugs MJ


End file.
